


The Malfoys Love Praise

by gothgryffindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Porn, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgryffindor/pseuds/gothgryffindor
Summary: In which lollipops are used for the wrong reasons, and Draco also just really wants Harry to acknowledge him as much as he would never admit that.





	The Malfoys Love Praise

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is basically just me giving Draco the redemption I believe he should have gotten, but through Harry. Hope you enjoy!

Draco knew he deserved praise. From the way he always meticulously kept his clothing and himself clean and spotless, to the way he excelled at everything he partook in, and to the prestigious, coveted, pureblood family he belonged to, everything he did should elicit nothing but praise. He had spent his whole life doing things not only for his own success, but because he yearned for the praise and recognition that should come along with them. He was practically the embodiment of what being a Slytherin and a Malfoy entitled.

So could someone please tell him why as soon as Harry Potter had stepped into his life, everyone’s brains turned to mush, and he got none of the acclaim he so obviously deserved? Why everyone couldn’t wait to get a glimpse of The Chosen For Nothing One and his lame lightning scar and inquire about how he had (probably just on accident) escaped the clutches of Voldemort as a baby when Draco, the heir to the Malfoy’s famous bloodline, master of anything involving Potions, and a beast on a broomstick when playing Quidditch, was right there, too? Just one of the things he had listed about himself was way more interesting than anything Potter had ever done in his boring, little life, and Draco was sure of this fact.

He despised how everyone practically dropped at Potter’s feet any time they were so blessed enough to be in his presence. But, Draco wasn’t jealous. Envious of a complete git like that? Couldn’t be Draco.

He just hated seeing praise due where it shouldn't be. He was the one who everyone should be worshipping, not Potter, who couldn’t even bother to wash his hair or keep his glasses straight on his face most days.

Currently, Draco was silently watching Harry from his seat in Hogwarts’ library as two squealing Ravenclaw girls kept pushing each other closer to Potter. It appeared as if Harry hadn’t noticed them yet, but from the flush quickly spreading up Harry’s neck, Draco knew he had.

One girl courageously took a step towards Harry, and Draco scoffed. That should be him. People should be encouraging each other to talk to him, not Potter.

Still observing, Draco noticed the girls pull chocolate frogs out of their pockets and sheepishly offer them to Harry, one of them eeking out a small, “Hi, we thought you’d like these.”

“Er, thank you, um, I really appreciate that,” Harry tripped over his words embarrassingly, which only incited more rage in Draco at the scene before him. 

If it was him in Harry’s position, he’d handle things effortlessly. Having been trained his whole life for moments like that, he’d graciously thank the girls for their gifts and flash them a smile without any awkward “er”s involved whatsoever.

Not bothering to watch this monstrosity any longer, Draco got up from the table briskly and strided out of the room. 

Chancing a glance behind him, he noticed Harry staring curiously at him, almost as if he understood completely why Draco had left so angrily. Maybe he did and secretly thought deep down Draco deserved his praise, too. Smirking to himself, Draco opened the doors to the library’s exit and closed them behind him, leaving Potter with his little fans.

It seemed as if now no matter what Draco did, it was always overshadowed by something Potter did. Draco was almost even sure that at this point he could go so far as to kill Voldemort, and no one would even care to notice, because they were so preoccupied with Harry and every little minuscule achievement he accomplished.

It started getting to the point where Draco just couldn’t take sitting idly by and silently loathing Harry anymore. He had to be proactive and do something about it already, or everyone’s constant Harry Potter admiration would never end.

In the courtyard before classes, Malfoy watched as two second-year Gryffindor boys approached Potter, who was currently daftly fumbling over an essay they had due in History of Magic. Struggling just like the idiot he was, Draco thought smugly to himself.

One of the boys walked up to Harry and began to speak. “Hi, Harry, we know you’re great at Quidditch and amazing on a broom, and, you don't have to, of course, but we’d really, really love it if you, you know, gave us some flying lessons? Only if you want to and aren’t too busy, of course,” the Gryffindor student blurted out quickly, stumbling over his words nervously.

And, oh, Malfoy really couldn't take this. Chocolate frog gifts? Fine, Draco didn’t like those candies anyways. Autographs in the hallway? Annoying, but Draco could tolerate it most of the time. Girls blushing whenever Harry got close to them? Certainly aggravating, but it wasn’t like Harry even noticed it half of the time.

But this? One of the few things he actually was truly passionate about and quite amazing at? And they were asking Potter rather than him? Malfoy wouldn’t have it. He began striding over to Harry as stream practically protruded from every part of his body.

“Yeah, actually, I -” Harry started before Malfoy reached them and cut him off.

“I can do it. I’m not too busy, as Potter clearly is,” he stopped to glance at the essay the boy had been working on. “I’m completely free to give you both lessons, and I’ll even throw in a half-off deal,” Malfoy finished, sporting a toothy grin as Harry turned his head to gaze questioningly at Draco’s intrusion.

Who would turn down his offer? He was only one of the best Slytherin Seekers that Hogwarts had seen in a millenia. He admitted Harry was alright at Quidditch, too, but really, there was a reason Slytherin had won such a plethora of Quidditch Cups, and it wasn't because Harry Potter was on their team.

“Aren’t you that git who’s been messing with Potter since your first year? Hard pass, we’ll say,” the other boy spoke up with a countenance of pure disgust on his face. It almost looked like he would spit on Malfoy if he could.

“Oh, c’mon, you really think this oaf will help you learn how to fly better? He’s only been practicing for maybe 5 years tops, whereas I’ve been practicing since I could hold a broom,” Draco countered, fuming.

“We were talking to Harry in the first place, thanks,” the first boy replied coldly, all sense of friendliness zapped from his voice.

“Sorry, Malfoy, but I really do think they meant just me,” Harry finally spoke up, and when Malfoy turned to look at his face, expecting it to hold a haughty, I’m-better-than-you-ever-will-be-Malfoy expression, all it displayed on it was genuine pity. 

He suddenly felt like a puppy put up for adoption that no one wanted in Harry’s gaze, and he probably despised that even more than he would have the arrogant face.

“Fine. But, if you ever want real lessons, I’m always available,” Draco huffed resignedly, treading off back to where he had been sitting before underneath an oak tree that was sprouting color-changing leaves just for the fun of it.

He could practically feel Harry’s eyes on him as he paced off. They penetrated sympathetically into Draco’s retreating back, and he was filled with so much rage that he worried he might burst at the seams. Just another win for Harry and another loss for Draco, as always, he thought as he sat down to brood over his Potions homework again. And now, to top it all off, Harry Potter even felt sorry for him, as if Draco wasn’t embarrassed enough.

However, the next time something like this arose again, Draco was prepared with a foolproof method that he was positive wouldn't fail this time. Now, he just had to wait to put it to the test.

And, the next day, as he noticed a group of about five Hufflepuff students cautiously walking over to Harry in the library again, he saw his chance right in front of him, he realized ecstatically.

One kid pushed one of the other kids closer to Harry just as the Ravenclaw girls had done, and Draco made a choking sound in his throat. For crying out loud, could anyone just realize Harry was mediocre at best and all this inane preparation before saying two words to him was one of the most unnecessary things ever?

Edging closer to the scene in what he hoped wasn’t that noticeable of a manner, Draco lied in wait like a lion on the prowl for his opportunity to pounce. His eyes trailed over his stupid, lightning-scarred prey as it awkwardly tried to ignore the vultures traipsing towards it.

Nonchalantly about a foot away from Harry now, Draco pretended to busy himself with a nearby book on a shelf and listened as a boy in the group piped up, “Hey, Harry, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with us this weekend? We totally get it if you don't want to, but it would just be -”

Draco turned around rapidly from where he was standing and responded, “He can’t go.”

Harry gazed at him with a hint of amusement in his face as a girl from the group began to just stare at Draco blankly and finally spoke up. “You’re taking the piss, right? Why can't he go, Malfoy? Tell us,” she snarled angrily, her arms crossed on her chest.

“Because he’s going with me,” Malfoy answered self-satisfiedly, shock growing on the group members’ faces and especially on Harry’s.

Clearly not believing him, which Draco didn’t even really blame her for, another girl turned to Harry with a look of sympathy in her eyes. “Is this true?” she questioned Harry, her voice not doing much to hide the fact that she desperately yearned for Draco to just be lying.

“Er, I suppose so?” Harry told her diffidently, half-shrugging his shoulders, appearing just as confused as they were.

Draco smirked at his accomplishment. He had noticed for a while now how uncomfortable Harry always seemed in situations like these and had just recently realized how he could use that completely to his advantage, as he had successfully done so right now. Although, he was actually surprised to discover that apparently Harry was just as itching to get away from the attention as Draco was itching for the attention to get away from Harry.

Sulking off with looks of disbelief covering their faces, the Hufflepuffs left Harry and Draco by themselves.

Harry turned in his chair to face Draco and simply asked, “Why would you do that?”

“I’m getting real sick of your constant fans and admirers flocking you all the time at school as if you deserve it. There are plenty of other successful students at this school, including me, by the way, and yet, just because we didn’t evade Voldemort when we were a month old, we’re constantly ignored. I’m sick of it, Potter,” Draco bluntly answered.

“You and me both,” Draco could've sworn he heard Harry mutter under his breath before he looked up at Draco again. “Guess you're stuck going to Hogsmeade with me then, though, huh?” he asked with a funny grin plastered on his mouth.

“Guess I am,” Draco sighed resignedly, although deep inside he was secretly a little giddy at the actual prospect of going to Hogsmeade with Harry Potter and maybe being noticed too for once in his life. Not that he was happy about going with Harry himself, but the recognition he might finally receive while he was with Harry filled him with cheer.

The day of their Hogsmeade outing, Draco meandered his way through the crowds by the Hogwarts train, which was impatiently puffing smoke, trying to find Harry. 

He stopped when he spotted him in a circle with Ron and Hermione and scowled to himself. He had been hoping deep down it’d just be him and Harry (purely because that’d entail more attention for him), and he surprisingly felt like a child who had just had their candy given to someone else when he realized that they were going to be accompanied.

Oh well, he supposed. It wasn’t like he expected this to be like a date or anything like that, although he still felt a pang of aching at the thought of it not being just them. He figured before that Harry might have told them he was going to be alone with Draco this time, but Draco realized that probably wasn’t very realistic now.

Feeling naked and almost needy-looking without his friends at his side, too, Draco walked over to Harry, Ron not trying very hard to conceal his look of disgust. “Weasley. Granger.” Draco sternly let out, nodding curtly at both of them, trying to be polite in his own esoteric Malfoy way.

“So. Harry told us you might be coming with us today,” Ron responded just as shortly, trying to be polite in his own abstruse Weasley way.

“Er, yeah. I told Malfoy he could come with us to Hogsmeade if he wants this time,” Harry finally chirped in, earning Ron a smug, satisfied smile from Draco.

“Harry. A moment, please,” Hermione said before her and Ron failed to discreetly try to drag him off.

They talked for a while in hushed voices, but Draco could make out bits and pieces of what they were saying.

“Why would you -”

“Well, I don’t know -”

“We don’t even know him like -”

“Remember all he’s done to -”

“He needs some people; I feel bad -”

At the last statement, which was spoken by Harry, Draco froze. Was that what this was? Simply a pity invitation for Malfoy to tag along with him at Hogsmeade? Come here everyone, look at little old Malfoy who has to get Harry Potter to feel sorry for him before Potter will actually pretend to tolerate him. How pathetic.

From the look of regret on Harry’s face, Draco knew Harry had realized that Malfoy had overheard his last words. Draco was just turning to leave before Harry practically all but mowed him down darting after him and grabbed his elbow briskly.

“I really do want you to come, Draco, genuinely,” Harry muttered out urgently, looking as if his life depended on whether or not Draco still decided to go with him to Hogsmeade or not. Draco silently relished in this, loving how for once Harry appeared as if he needed him and not the other way around.

“Okay,” Draco let out tensely, at which Harry relaxed his shoulders a bit before turning back to his friends with a smile on his face.

“We’re all happy Draco’s here to come with us, aren’t we?” Harry asked his friends through his teeth.

“Jumping with joy,” Ron answered, displaying a sarcastic smile on his face. Hermione nodded politely next to him.

Draco sneered at how absolutely horrid they were at hiding their hatred for him, but let it go as he honestly couldn’t quite even blame them. Maybe his dismissal of their annoyance with him even had something to do with how he was still feeling all warm inside from Harry telling him he really did want him to come along. Just maybe.

Draco sat there mostly silently as they now waited for the train to start boarding its passengers while the Golden Trio discussed everything from dark elves to love potions. He chimed in to their conversation at moments, but for the most part, he stayed brooding in his own little corner.

Finally, the train sounded its whistle, and they all began to get on the locomotive in search of seats for themselves. They eventually found an empty cab and all piled in, Draco sitting next to the window by Hermione.

The ride there went just like the waiting for the train had gone. Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked about a multitude of topics, and Draco put in his own two cents when he felt like it. Deep down, he was beginning to wonder if his seemingly-brilliant-at-first idea was growing into something he would regret when this was all over.

After what seemed like forever, the train lurched to a stop, letting them know they had arrived at Hogsmeade at last. They all shuffled down the train’s steps and filed in to the courtyard around the entrance to Hogsmeade.

“Where do you want to go, Malfoy?” Harry turned to ask him once they all reached the ground. Draco was suspicious in his mind. Potter really was being too kind to him for this to be any more than a sympathy invite, and his stomach tossed angrily at the concept.

“There’s been some Quidditch gloves I’ve been wanting to check out at Spintwitches Sporting Needs,” Draco finally settled on replying with.

“Oh, you mean those new grip-based ones? I’ve been aching to look at some of those too,” Harry agreed, brightening up a bit. Maybe this really wouldn’t be so horrendous, Draco thought pleasantly as he managed a small twitch of his lips back at Harry in what he hoped would pass enough as a smile.

“Well, me and Hermione need to stop by Dervish and Banges first to have a repairman take a look at that crack in my cauldron from when I dropped it when Fred and George were messing with me. Let’s meet up at Honeydukes when we’re both done?” Ron asked, looking ecstatic now at the idea that he would be able to spend this Hogsmeade trip without Malfoy around anymore. Joke’s on Ron, though, because Malfoy was just as giddy at the thought of being alone with Harry now. For attention purposes, of course, he reminded himself in his mind.

“Sure, sounds good to me,” Harry added back as they both went their separate ways.

Draco didn’t have much to say to Harry now that he had no reason to tease him ruthlessly right now, and so he walked next to him in what he hoped looked like was deep thought. Harry didn’t seem to mind, pacing along next to him silently too until they had reached Spintwitches.

The two boys ventured inside of the store, taking in all the Quidditch materials surrounding them; Draco and Harry might not have ever really agreed on much, but they both knew this place was heaven on Earth to both of them.

“This is my favorite shop here,” Draco muttered in an attempt to make conversation.

Harry turned to face him, replying with a friendly smile, “Me too.” Draco smirked a bit at that; he had finally found something he could relate to about Potter. Perhaps Potter wasn’t too bad to be around sometimes. Only sometimes.

They walked around the store quite awkwardly for a bit, each waiting for the other to say something first. And since neither one of them did, they stayed silent, pretending to just be extremely interested in whatever products happened to be around them at the time.

Draco spotted the gloves he had been wanting out of the corner of his eyes and began walking over towards them, Harry noticing and following quickly behind him.

“They’re so nice,” Draco observed as he took one in his hand and ran the coarse skin of it through his nimble fingers carefully.

“I bet they would look good on you,” Harry added casually, not knowing how much it had affected Draco. The blond-haired boy froze, not understanding what was going on inside him. Harry complimenting him had sparked a fire in his stomach, and he felt a warm feeling spread throughout every part of him. What the hell? Draco had never felt this way before, especially not because of someone like Potter.

It was almost like an… arousal growing in him? But, Draco figured that couldn’t be it, because really, why the hell would he be getting all hot and bothered over Harry adulating him? It made no sense, and he put the thought of that in the back of his mind as he ignored the growing warmness in the pit of his stomach.

“Oh, er, thanks,” Draco managed, almost laughing out loud to himself. He hadn’t even spent a whole day around Potter, and yet, he had already subconsciously adopted Harry’s habit of awkwardly stuttering with every sentence he tried to form.

“You’re welcome,” Harry responded back politely before turning to face a broomstick cleaning kit nearby, oblivious to what he had just engendered in Draco’s body.

Draco let out the breath he hadn’t even noticed he’d been holding. The sensation in his lower region was still there but gradually fading, and he took this as a good sign. Maybe someone nearby had just accidentally cast a minor heating charm on him, or he had walked in front of a heater in the store. Yeah, that was it.

Him, liking Harry Potter’s praise? He had to admit he sort of did deep down in a deprived part of himself that he wouldn’t acknowledge, but hey, he could deal with that; who wouldn’t want to be congratulated by someone who is so constantly congratulated themselves? It made him feel special as much as he would never admit that to himself.

But, aroused? There was no way he would be getting turned on or anything like that by Harry Potter praising him, and he was sure in that. Heating charm or walking in front of a heater, he emphasized to himself while the feeling subsided even more in his stomach, and he relaxed a bit.

Harry turned to face Draco again, completely unaware of the boy’s recent internal struggle. “Hey, Malfoy, there’s these two brands of cleaning kits here and I’m not sure which one to get; d’ya think you could help me out?” Harry asked him nonchalantly.

Draco felt blush creeping across his pale cheeks and desperately hoped to Merlin that the reddening wouldn’t be so painfully obvious on his translucent skin. He could’ve sworn Harry was smirking at him, but when Draco glanced at him again, the smirk had dissipated.

“Hmm… I think I’d have to go with the Bewitched brand, it’s the one I’ve always used, and it’s worked fairly well,” Draco advised Harry, pretending the pink on his cheeks wasn’t there and that he was totally casual and nonchalant about the whole thing, too He did have to admit it was pretty unusual for him and Harry to be conversing like normal human beings for once instead of being at each other’s throats, but he was starting to decide that he liked this mutual respect much better.

“Thanks, Malfoy. I figured you’d be more knowledgeable than me about this stuff anyways, you’ve always been really handy with anything concerning Quidditch. You’re pretty smart, you know,” Harry acknowledged him again and okay, maybe it wasn’t just a heating charm or a heater that was causing Draco to feel this way.

Blood rushed to his cock and at that moment, he instinctively immediately thought about how much he wished Harry would praise him for other things, like possibly the curve of his arse or the silkiness of his hair he spent so much time perfecting. And okay, what the actual fuck?

Draco, not wanting to speak and come out breathy and nervous like he knew he would, just nodded cordially with a small grin back, willing all these lewd thoughts of Harry praising him to get the hell out of his head before he came in his pants and really embarrassed himself in front of Potter this time.

Thankfully, Harry hadn’t seemed to notice anything, and being done shopping, they now made their way to the checkout line, paid for their items, and left on their way to Honeydukes to meet up with Ron and Hermione again.

When they walked inside the candy shop, though, Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen. Harry shrugged, supposing that, “Maybe the repair line was longer than they thought it would be.” He had no idea that Draco was secretly thanking Merlin gratuitously over and over in his head again for this additional time alone with Harry. Purely for the positive glean it had on his reputation, of course. Draco was beginning to wonder why he had to keep telling himself that.

“So, tell me, what treats are up to your Malfoy standards? Or is indulging in sweet stuff too low for someone like you?” Harry teased Draco, turning to him with a grin on his face. Immediately, a defensive feeling arose in Draco’s chest, which he willed down. For once, Potter was just messing with him playfully, and he had to recall that. For now, they were simply friendly acquaintances rather than hateful sworn rivals.

Not wanting to screw this banter session up, Draco replied with, “As I am a normal person who does enjoy sweets, for your information, I really like sherbet lemons and acid pops. What candies could possibly satisfy the oh-so-high-up Harry Potter?”

Harry heartily laughed, and it lit something in Draco’s chest. He was shocked at how good it felt to actually make Harry laugh instead of having Harry tell him to sod off, and he never wanted to let go of the feeling, to his own internal shock. “For your information, I am also a normal person, and I love chocolate frogs and treacle tarts,” Harry told Draco.

Draco managed a genuine grin back and snickered a bit as Harry added, “Well, Malfoy, would you mind if I bought us some treats on me?” Potter pulled some Knuts out of his pocket and jingled them merrily in his hands.

If Draco had felt special before, he felt absolutely exceptional now. How many other people had Potter offered to buy food for before? Certainly if Harry had gone with those Hufflepuffs, he wouldn’t have done this for any of them. Draco couldn’t help but smile grandiosely at the thought.

“That’d be great,” Draco replied gratefully as the thought of hugging Harry as a thanks popped into his mind. He quickly scowled at what his brain had conjured up; this wasn’t a date as much as his head apparently thought it was, he told himself irritatedly.

Harry smiled back at Draco before walking off to one of the many candy stands in Honeydukes, trying to locate one of the desserts they were going to buy. Draco noticed some sherbet lemons in front of them, and not wanting Harry to have to continue looking for them, he gingerly pointed them out with a slim finger.

It was so strange how much had changed between them in such a short amount of time. If Draco had noticed something Harry was looking for before Harry did, he never would have shown where it was to him earlier. He probably would’ve relished in the fact that he had discovered something before Potter for once. Hell, just getting in this situation itself with Harry had all started because of their rivalry and Draco wanting to one-up Harry. It was insane to Draco how well they were starting to work as friends now that they were actually being presented with the chance.

“Good eye, Draco,” Harry told him, acclaim oozing out of his voice again, calling Malfoy by his first name for once.

And fuck. There it was again, Draco thought as warmth spread throughout his pelvis. He gulped as his cock twitched. He couldn’t deal with this. Friendship with Potter was one thing, but this - this was too much. Liking praise was one thing, but getting aroused from it was another.

Not wanting to be too obvious with how he was feeling inside, Draco let out a small “Thanks,” back. He hurriedly pointed out the other treats they needed on the shelf to Harry to which Harry thanked him again before picking them up. Once they had everything, they walked over to the check out area, bought their treats, and went outside to an empty table in front of the shop to eat their food.

“Thanks for offering to pay for me,” Draco thanked Harry quietly as they sat down. Never in a million years would Draco have believed someone if they had told him one day he’d be thanking Harry for buying him Honeydukes’ candy, and yet, here he was.

“Of course,” Harry responded kindly as he unwrapped a chocolate frog and quickly grasped it before it could leap out of his clutches.

Draco unraveled his own acid pop, something he had heard a Muggle once call a lollipop, and plopped it into his mouth. He gave it small, soft licks, letting the acidity of it infiltrate his taste buds.

Then, he had a bad thought. It was really horrible. It was so, so bad, but at the same time, he just had to try it out to see what would happen. 

Testing his luck and wanting more praise from Potter on things that weren’t so innocent this time, Draco inched his tongue out more to lick one long stripe up the side of his treat, displaying the entirety of his tongue to Harry, so he could see it all.

And, Draco really hoped he wasn’t just imaging this, but it seemed as if Harry had tensed up all of a sudden. Harry was carefully eating his treacle tart now, but slowly and uncomfortably enough to where Draco knew Harry had noticed what he was doing but didn’t want to be obvious about knowing. Draco smirked triumphantly to himself.

He ran another lick up the acid pop, then let his soft, pink lips grip a part of the dessert as he sucked on it, trying to appear innocent but lewd enough to where Harry would like it deep down.

He let out a small moan, pretending it was simply because the pop was just really good. Harry choked a bit on his food in his throat and cleared his windpipe before continuing to eat his tart, furtively flickering his eyes up to Draco hungrily, then back down again, then back to Draco.

Draco let his tongue snake around the acid pop as he sucked on it, trying to taste every sour spot he could. He hoped Harry was starting to think that he was good with his mouth, and the thought that maybe Harry was actually starting to feel that way only encouraged Draco to continue devouring his pop so suggestively.

Harry cleared his throat, telling Draco all he needed to know. By now, Harry had stopped pretending he wasn’t blatantly watching Malfoy’s mouth and just unashamedly stared as Draco’s tongue worked around the treat languidly and temptingly now.

Draco pulled off the sweet with a ‘pop’ noise and smiled knowingly at Harry. He noticed Potter hadn’t touched his tart at all soon after Draco had began sucking off the acid pop. Harry seemed to realize this at the same time Draco did and began to eat it again quickly, finishing it while he shifted in his seat and averted his eyes away from Draco.

“You’re good with your mouth,” Harry said, eliciting a look of shock on Draco’s face.

Harry, seemingly just as surprised as Draco at his own words, hurriedly added, “I just mean, you ate that acid pop really quickly; I - I just always take a lot of time to finish those.”

But the sweet, sweet damage was done, and maybe damage really wasn’t the best word to describe what had just transpired between them. Harry had liked his little show and just admitted it to Draco, whether he did it on purpose or not. Draco’s cock rose again, and he sported a semi as he began to realize that maybe Potter was actually into this too like he was. It’s a delicious thought, and Draco devours whole the pleasant feeling that comes along with it. Maybe this whole time Harry had been wanting to praise him for certain things like how good he could work his mouth too.

“Sorry for taking so long, mate, the line at Dervish and Banges’ was crazy long,” Ron said as he walked up toward the two of them with Hermione at his side, unintentionally ruining the moment between Harry and Draco.

“Ah, don’t worry about it, Ron, at least you got your cauldron fixed,” Harry responded back, gesturing to the shiny glean Ron’s cauldron displayed where it was being held in Ron’s hand, as if he wasn’t just acknowledging that Draco was practically giving a blowjob to his candy, and a bloody good one at that, five seconds ago. Ron beamed back unknowingly before he and Hermione ventured into Honeydukes to get their own candy too.

What had just occurred between Harry and Malfoy had ended by now, but Malfoy watched Harry interestedly as the boy tried to look anywhere but at Draco. 

In the end, Draco loved the whole entirety of the situation. He had impressed the Boy Who Lived with something as innocent and yet dirty as his mouth enough so that Potter had even commented on it. He wondered if now Potter was thinking about all the other situations in which he could compliment Draco on his mouth’s skills, and Draco smirked knowingly to himself.

Ron and Hermione came back outside to join them at their table a couple minutes later, and Harry eagerly joined their conversation, most likely needing an easy, accessible distraction to drive himself away from thoughts about Draco’s mouth and what else it could do. Draco didn’t blame him; to be frank, he needed to take his mind off of things too, he thought as he placed a jelly slug on his outstretched, waiting tongue, wondering if Harry was watching him again. He hoped he was.

Eventually, they all finished their food, and it was time for them to go back to Hogwarts. Accordingly, all the students let out a collective groan at the reminder of the end of their fun as they boarded back onto the Hogwarts train and went back to school for the day.

Malfoy was just about to plop himself down next to Ron and Hermione in their train compartment from earlier before Harry grabbed his arm aggressively and pulled him to the side. “We need to talk,” he told him shortly before turning to Ron and Hermione and telling them, “We’ll be right back.” The two nodded understandingly and returned to talking about the conversational prospect of what their Patronuses would look like if they ever used them.

He abducted Draco, taking him back to the empty portion of the back of the train and pushed him down onto one of the seats roughly. “What was that at Honeydukes? What game are you playing at, Malfoy?” Harry asked Draco, towering over him angrily. Draco felt a pang in his heart as he realized the shift of Harry going from calling him Draco to calling him Malfoy again.

This sudden outrage from Harry was so out of nowhere, and it startled Draco. He almost missed the sweet Harry he had spent time with today. Hadn’t Harry liked the display he had given him? He felt another pang arise in his stomach as he wondered if Harry had actually been disgusted rather than pleased with him after what he had done with the acid pop. 

“What was what? I can’t eat my food without it bothering you? Should I just not eat anymore if it will annoy Harry Potter? We don’t all live just to do what you want, you know,” Draco countered back, a touch of the usual anger he felt when talking to Harry filtering back into his voice.

“You knew full well what the hell you were doing,” Harry growled out, taking a step closer to Draco. Draco didn’t cower at all, looking Harry straight in the eyes. He wasn’t going to let Potter win another argument again, even if their time at Hogsmeade together that day had been pretty enjoyable.

Although, he did feel himself growing hard again at the feeling of being cornered like this by Harry, and he wasn’t even surprised at this point. The needy part of him fully gave itself over to this new feeling of arousal for Harry, and he completely accepted it now. He almost needed it now.

“And if I said I wanted you to notice my mouth?” Draco answered riskily, but confidently. He was going to get what he wanted from Harry whether Harry knew that yet or not. The Malfoys always got what they wanted, even if it was a shag with Harry Potter.

Harry faltered a bit in his stature, and Draco took this as an opportunity to continue speaking. “What if I just wanted Potter to see how good I can be with sucking things and letting my tongue wrap around them? What if I’ve gotten so sick of people praising you and not me that somehow it’s fucked me up psychologically so badly that instead now it’s made me want you to praise me? What if I’m actually so fucked up that I really, really just want you to praise me for other, dirty things besides a job well done on a test or something? What if I wanted you to praise me for how well I stroked your cock or for how well I took all of you inside me?”

Harry seemed to struggle with his words before that same steely, stern look from before came over his face and he ordered Draco, “Beg me, then.”

This new development in Potter instigated something in Draco that he didn’t even know he would have liked. He didn’t even know this sadistic side of Potter existed either, and Merlin, did he really like it. The whole concept of him wanting Potter to praise him was humiliating enough, but now Potter wanted Draco to beg him to do so and purposely make Draco embarrass himself even more than he had before? Draco wasn’t sure why the thought of humiliation he had so fastly ran from before was making his cock grow even harder than before now.

Noticing Draco’s reluctance to say anything right away, Harry repeated himself, more roughly and unmoving this time, “Beg me to praise you, then, if you want it so goddamn bad.”

Draco practically could’ve purred as the happy feeling of being called by his first name again covered his body in warmth. He almost did. “Please, Potter.”

“Tell me what you want. Please could mean anything,” Harry replied back hardly, and fuck, he really wasn’t going to let Draco get off that easily. Surprising himself again, Draco found that he loved that.

“Please praise me, Potter. Your words make me feel like the only person in the world. No one else’s praise could make me feel like yours does. Please let me make you happy, Potter. I know I can be so, so good for you,” Draco let out in a hushed tone, a little astonished at this indigent and humiliating part of him. Who knew he would ever literally beg Potter to acknowledge him? It was like they had stepped into an alternate universe, but, bewilderingly, this was reality.

“Give me something to praise you for, then. Show me you at your best, Draco. See if you can show me how special and deserving of my recognition you really are,” Harry challenged him, and oh, dear god, how Draco loved a challenge, especially one where he could prove his desirable worth. He almost hummed to himself with delight.

“I guess I should start by finishing what I started with my food, huh?” Draco smirked as he dropped to his knees vulnerably in front of Harry, so naked even though he was still fully clothed. It was actually quite pleasant to be willingly at the mercy of Harry for once, he thought to himself.

He glanced up at Harry’s face to find that the Gryffindor’s eyes were completely blown and his pupils dilated. This encounter had already turned Harry on, Draco observed, and he smiled to himself, pleased with his ability to make Potter all hot and bothered,before turning his attention back to the patiently waiting area in front of him.

Harry carefully took off his robes, leaving himself in nothing but his underwear. Draco gazed at the expanse of Harry’s body in front of him, running his slender hands along Harry’s stomach and chest, almost drooling at the taut muscles and rough skin.

Draco moved his face towards the bulge in Harry’s trousers and unabashedly laid a smooth cheek of his against Harry’s cock, slowly and softly moving his face up and down. He felt Harry’s cock pulse against his skin, and Merlin, it felt so great to know he was pleasing the Harry Potter. 

He quickly remembered that maybe he wasn’t the first one to do this to Harry and quickly resolved to make sure this was the best shag Harry got in his whole entire life. He wanted Harry to be an elderly man still fantasizing about Draco’s mouth and wondering where he had gone wrong in not keeping Draco forever.

Draco took his cheek away to let his tongue fall out of his mouth again, leaving the inside of his mouth exposed, and something about this action made him feel even more exposed than when he had begged Potter to praise him. 

He allowed his hand to tentatively grip Harry’s bulge and squeezed a little, provoking a quiet, almost unnoticeable groan from the boy. Draco lit up a bit again when he remembered that it was him who was causing this reaction in Harry, and he hoped that maybe Harry was regretting not recognizing how much Draco excelled in everything he did before.

Letting his hands rest against the sides of Harry’s hips, he let his tongue, which had been lazily hanging out up until then, finally lick up the bulge in Harry’s trousers. He laid it there at the head of Harry’s cock without moving it for a couple of seconds, letting spit gather in that spot and wettened Harry’s underwear before removing his tongue.

He then opened his lips slightly more to suck at Harry’s cock’s head again, making his tongue kitten lick at the area while he did so. He could feel Harry growing harder by the second and almost cooed when Harry predatorily wrenched a hand in Draco’s white-blonde hair and pulled his head back.

“Suck me off. Let me see how good you are with your mouth when you’re not blowing an acid pop,” Harry ordered, and Draco really didn’t need to be told twice.

He pulled down Harry’s underwear, watching hungrily as his cock slapped back against his stomach with how hard it was now. “Am I being good for you so far?” Draco questioned eagerly, needing to be encouraged before he went any further.

“Merlin yes, Draco. What you’ve done just through my trousers is already the best I’ve ever had. Keep going,” Harry moaned breathlessly.

Draco’s body filled with warmth in all areas; Harry’s words washed over him sweetly and tenderly, leaving no part of his skin untouched. He felt his own cock grow even harder in his pants and smiled, loving the way he knew now only Harry could ever possibly make him feel.

In response to Harry’s compliance with his necessity for an extra bit of confidence, he rewarded him by pressing his warm mouth again Harry’s cock, kissing softly up and down the length of it. It pulsed back greedily.

Draco ran his tongue sloppily up and down every area he could reach on Harry’s cock, not wanting any part of it to not be licked, just as Harry’s praise had left no part of him not loved. He needed to return the favor. 

He made sure every part of Harry’s cock was dripping with his spit before traveling down to Harry’s balls and sucking both of them into his inviting mouth at once.

“Ah, ah,” Harry let out, grasping Draco by his hair coarsely. Draco let his tongue flicker out again, licking all over the girth of Harry’s balls selfishly, loving the feeling of them invading his mouth.

He popped off of them with a delectable sound, smiling up knowingly at Harry whose breathless pants through his open lips told Draco all he needed to know about how his actions were affecting Harry.

Draco then let his tongue lick a long line up Harry’s cock, flattening it against the skin so that his mouth could reach as much of Harry’s cock as it could manage. He sucked the head of Harry’s cock into his mouth and Harry bucked his hips up at that, pushing more of his cock into Draco’s mouth.

“Ah, yes Draco, just like that. Merlin, you’re amazing at this. Do you feel how hard I am right now? That’s all because of you, only because of you. I had no idea your mouth was so bloody slutty all this time. I hate how all this time that we were fighting over petty shit I could’ve been using your mouth for much better things than arguing. Merlin, so many better things. Don’t you dare stop sucking me off,” Harry let out, warming Draco from head to toe again. 

It made him giddy to hear Harry admit he was enjoying this just as much as him, and that Draco was pleasuring him so well. It quite literally felt like much-needed music to his ears, each of Harry’s words a beautiful pluck of a harp string.

Aiming to show Harry this was only just the beginning of the amount of pleasure he could give him, he gradually moved his mouth further down Harry’s cock, his nose all the way down to Harry’s pubes, choking a little as he pulled back up.

He went back down again, quicker this time, and Harry’s hand in his hair pushed his head down further, forcing Draco to stay there. Draco had no clue how much he liked Harry using him as simply an easy outlet for pleasure, and now he wished Harry would never ever stop.

Draco let his glassy eyes gaze up at Harry’s even-glassier eyes as he went all the way down on his cock, again and again, letting Harry’s grip dictate how long he stayed down for each time. Harry looked straight back down at Draco, never letting his stare falter as he hungrily and sadistically watched Draco choke and make gagging sounds around his cock down his throat each time.

They were so in sync with each other; it was a beautiful thing. Working together had finally paid off for the two rivals in the most rewarding, unexpected way. Draco got to be Harry’s filthy praise slut, and Harry got to have Draco eager and yearning to do his bidding. No one was left unsatisfied, and it was perfect that way.

Harry finally begrudgingly pulled Draco up off his cock completely, feeling himself near release and not wanting to come before he got a taste of Draco’s pretty arse. “Merlin, that was so good, Draco. You’re so amazing with your mouth. So pliable and docile in my hands; I just want to use you up until there’s nothing left. Such a good, pretty cockslut. I had no clue such a submissive, needy whore was behind that facade you put up. Merlin, I love it, Draco.”

“Thank you, Harry,” Draco responded in a raspy, fucked-out voice through his red lips, actually calling Harry by Harry for once instead of that blasted last name Potter.

This, along with how absolutely wrecked Draco sounded now, and the knowledge that it was him, Harry, who had made Draco sound that way, sparked something in the Gryffindor, and Merlin, he just had to ravish Draco right there on the spot, or he might go mad. Harry couldn’t care less if they were in a train chock full of cars of unaware Hogwarts students; he needed to feel Draco’s arse around him like it was air for him to breathe.

He couldn’t wait any longer, he decided as he pushed Draco’s body against the window of the train compartment, letting the boy’s cheek press up against the cool glass. Draco’s heavy breath came out hot against the window, steaming it up and leaving an enticing fog on it.

“Like it like this, Draco? Like being exposed for the whole world to see? I bet you’d love to know that everyone was seeing how much of a good boy you were for taking my cock, huh? Such a good boy, Draco. The whole universe should be able to watch and see how fucking good you are,” Harry told Draco as he stripped the boy out of his robes, eliciting a high moan from the Slytherin and a quite noticeable twitch of his cock.

“P - Please tell me more, Harry,” Draco beseeched him, needing more of the warmth only Harry could give him, enough warmth so that he felt like his body might burst at the seams.

And, with Draco’s soft, silky, smooth skin finally revealed and his arse up and out in the air completely unobstructed for Harry’s viewing, Harry really didn’t even need to be told to say more  anyways.

Grazing his hands greedily over Malfoy’s back, tracing aimless patterns on his skin, Harry leaned down to Draco’s ear, panting out hot, quick breaths on the boy. Draco shivered. Harry grinned to himself.

“You’re so perfect, Draco. Every part of you is immaculate, clean, beautiful, desirable. I bet all the boys are jealous of you when they see you undress in the locker room after Quidditch practice. Such pure, unadulterated, complete skin, just begging to be touched and worshipped, just like I’m deservedly giving it right now.” Harry paused to suck an area of Draco’s back right between his shoulder blades into his mouth, making Draco whimper out loudly. He pulled off, watching the skin slowly redden like a pretty rose before continuing his speech of devotion to the commendable boy.

“I bet all the boys at our school don’t know whether they want to fuck you or be you. Hell, I don’t even know, Draco. I get jealous of you too sometimes, jealous of how polished and impeccable you look everyday, jealous of how uncaring you are about what others think of you. You deserve to be recognized for what you do, so much more than I deserve to be,” Harry continued, running his hands smoothly and nuturingly over Draco’s skin, leaving unseen marks all over the boy with each word out of his mouth. His voice trailed over the boy’s body, leaving invisible lines of warmth everywhere it went.

“Th - thank you, Harry, thank you,” Draco let out, his cock moving achingly on Harry’s thigh where it rested now as Harry laid on top of him, letting his lips nibble at Draco’s neck. He shakily lifted himself up, overpowered with all the Draco hitting him from everywhere all at once. Draco’s cock against his leg, Draco’s back against his chest, the warmth of Draco’s skin pressing in on him, Draco’s hot breaths against Harry’s hands. He needed Draco in that moment so much more than he ever thought he would or ever thought he could.

“You wanna suck my fingers just as good as you did my cock and get them all slick and ready to open you up so I can be inside you?” Harry asked the Slytherin, who nodded like a bobblehead back to him, yearning to placate Harry again and again and again in whatever way he possibly could.

Harry draped a hand lingeringly in front of Draco’s face, and Draco immediately sucked Harry’s pinky finger into his mouth. He bobbed his head up on down on it, slathering his tongue all over the digit until it was absolutely dripping in his spit.

He did the same to the other fingers, pushing them all the way down his throat until he got to the base of them, dirtily coating them with the wetness of his mouth, making sure they were as covered with his spit as they possibly could be before pulling off of them slowly, wanting Harry to bask in the lazy pleasure of simply getting his fingers sucked off.

“Fuck, Draco, you’re so amazing. Only you could put your complete heart and soul into wetting someone’s fingers so they could finger your arse open, huh?” Harry smiled almost endearingly, to which Draco nodded sheepishly back at.

Harry stuck his now-dripping-wet pointer finger into Draco’s arse, admiring how tight the Slytherin’s arsehole gripped his finger, practically pulling him in, begging to be filled and appreciated too. “Fuck,” Draco whined under his breath quietly.

Harry smirked, eating whole the reactions and sounds he was causing from Draco and absolutely adoring the taste of them. Harry pressed another finger in, making Draco moan highly in his throat. 

“Do you like my arse?” Draco asked needily, reminding Harry just how hot it was to have Draco of all people like this with him, needing to be noticed by Harry, so clearly desiring it more than anything else in the world at that moment. This Draco was foreign to him, but already he knew he really wouldn’t mind growing more comfortable with a Draco like this one, who was currently more than willingly defenseless and exposed in front of him.

“Love it, Draco. Love how suffocating your arsehole is around my finger, love how pink and pretty your hole is, just like the rest of you. Love it all,” Harry responded, admiration shamelessly spilling out of his voice like sweet, sweet honey.

Harry stuck two more of his fingers inside Draco suddenly, making the boy gasp and moan underneath him. Harry hoped in his mind that Draco was loud enough for others to hear, that the other Hogwarts students could put two and two together and realize it was Harry of all people making the ever-so-reserved Draco feel this way. He wondered delightfully if they’d be as pleasingly surprised by the idea as he currently was.

Moving his fingers in and out of Draco’s arse, he let the Slytherin’s whines and little puffs of air run inside his brain and trace soft markings on his ears. He couldn’t get enough of this feeling of making Draco feel good. Just as much as Draco wanted to be praised by and please Harry, Harry wanted to praise and be pleased by Draco, he realized.

“Ready for me to fuck that patient, perfect arse of yours? It’s been just as good as you’ve been, tolerantly waiting to be used by me,” Harry asked Draco.

“Please, Harry. Fuck me as long and as hard as you need to so you can get off completely. Let me please you even more,” Draco responded breathlessly.

Harry, instantly filled with the desire to give both him and Draco what they both wanted, held his hard, aching cock in front of Draco’s wet arsehole before slowly pushing in. Harry let out a low, guttural groan as Draco’s arse clinched closely around him. Draco let out a high-pitched whimper of his own. “Merlin, it’s so good already, and I’m barely even in, Draco.”

“I told you so,” Draco replied, allowing a little bit of the Malfoy that Harry had always known peek out, which Harry nearly laughed at before stopping himself and pushing deeper into Draco’s arse in response to the boy’s cheekiness. Draco whined to Harry’s glee, and Harry let himself get his cock all the way inside Draco before beginning to truly fuck him.

He rested his hands on Draco’s shoulders as he thrusted his cock in and out of Draco’s arse, giving the boy some time to adjust before eventually going faster and faster, just wanting to fuck the much-deserved shit out of Draco already.

“T - tell me more, Harry. Please tell me what you like about me,” Draco begged for praise again, causing Harry to growl. He would give this boy whatever he wanted at this point if it meant making him feel good and getting to continue slamming into his warm, irresistible hole.

Continuing to fuck Draco’s hole quickly and not so gently at all, Harry began, “I know you think no one notices everything you do, but I know all the people who really matter all do. Your skill in sports, your high grades in every subject, your family name, your powerful stance, your unashamed nature, how you say whatever’s on your mind no matter what, your attention to detail, your secret desire to be loved and seen and appreciated even if you never would say that to anyone else out loud, your clandestine heart hidden under all your snobbish and aristocratic layers. You try so hard at everything you do and never give up and almost always succeed consequently, and Merlin, does it make me envious. Most people may see you for the surface level things, judge you for being a Slytherin, and not care to look past your beliefs and not try to see why you believe them, not look for your complicated past and the incorrect views your father has beat in you from as soon as you could understand them. They may only see the Malfoy name and look away, not letting you prove yourself and your worth to them. But not me, never me, Draco. You may have been a complete git, but I always knew deep down you were just as deserving of praise as me, if not more. I always knew it deep inside me,” Harry breathed out against Draco, not leaving a word of his personal thoughts out. Draco desperately needed to hear it all.

He never thought he’d ever tell Draco any of this, but at this moment in time, was so glad he had. Draco needed to hear true love and care in someone’s voice when they spoke to him for once. He needed to be praised so badly, and Harry loved giving that to him so goddamn much.

“And, on top of all that, you suck cock like you’ve been doing it all your life. You present your mouth for fucking so easily and accessibly, and, Merlin, you have no idea what that does to me. The whole time you were sucking on that acid pop, all I could think about was shoving you down against the table and letting all those other people there watch as I held your mouth open so I could stuff my cock inside it and give you something real to suck on. I figured it out a while ago how praise makes you feel, and toyed with you all throughout today on purpose, although I genuinely meant all the things I said, too. I wanted to see how far I could push you before you burst. And, oh Merlin, did you burst,” Harry growled, wrenching his hand into Draco’s hair again to pull his panting head back while he fucked into him hard and fast, loving how the boy’s body jerked forward with every fast, rough thrust of Harry’s cock.

“And look at you now, huh? Not only a complete praise slut, but a cockslut in the best way. I bet if I stopped fucking you right now, you’d grind back on my cock, wouldn’t you? Fuck yourself on my cock just to show me again how good you are at being fucked. You’re taking my cock so goddamn well. Everytime I move back, your arse just pulls me in even more than before. Your body wants my cock just as much as you do, huh, Malfoy? Fuck, you're so tight around me, like you never want my cock to leave you. You want me inside you so bad. Merlin, I’m gonna come, Draco, you’re so fucking good. Such a fucking good boy,” Harry finished before coming undone and letting all his cum spill out into Draco’s more-than-worthy arse. It came out in ribbons inside Malfoy, making his hole even more warm than it already was.

And with his own high-pitched whimper, Malfoy was coming too. Harry’s words had overfilled him to the brim with affection and heat and dear lord, was it an amazing feeling. He had never felt so truly seen for who he was and appreciated in all his life, and the fact that it was Harry telling him all of this and viewing Draco for Draco, the boy he had been so jealous of before (okay, he’d admit it, maybe he had been a little envious of Harry), made it even better.

Coming down from both of their post-orgasm highs, Draco turned around and slammed his lips against Harry’s, surprised they hadn’t done that earlier. Harry responded back quickly, feeling Draco’s mouth open against his to let Harry’s tongue in, probing the boy’s mouth with his own, making sure Draco knew just how much he had enjoyed everything they had done too, which he tried to communicate as best as he possibly could through their kiss.

After a couple blissful moments, Draco finally pulled back from Harry, his lips even more rosier than before now, if that could be possible. “Thank you, Harry. Thank you so, so much,” he said, and just those few words told both of them a whole mountain of unspoken things that they both knew and understood about each other now. This sex had revealed so much more than physical matters, and it was an awe striking thing how slamming your cock into someone’s arse could tell you so much about them at their most private level.

“Of course, Draco. Any time. The fucking again would be nice, too, if you’re down,” Harry responded back cheekily, a grin playing cheekily on his lips.

Draco scoffed back, actually laughing genuinely at something Harry had said for once. Merlin, so much had changed between them in a matter of hours, and it was a wonder how all of this had never happened sooner, really.

“We should probably be heading back now. I bet Ron and Hermione think we died fighting each other back here or something,” Harry told Draco cheerfully, smiling at him.

“If they only knew, huh,” Draco replied, allowing himself a small, Malfoyesque smile back at Harry, pulling his robes and underwear off the ground to get dressed again as Harry did the same.

Once they were decent enough, well somewhat decent, Malfoy’s lips were still an unholy dark shade of red, and Harry’s hair was still disheveled, they returned back to their train compartment. Ron and Hermione were still talking normally, completely unaware of what all had really happened during Harry and Draco’s “talk”. The two boys mischievously shared miniscule grins with each other the whole ride back home, much to Ron’s apparent confusion.

Draco was finally content. Harry saw him, really saw him, which was something Draco never imagined would ever have happened even in his wildest dreams, and he was giddy with the realization of that from that point on. Harry knew him for him, not any of the other surface-level qualities everyone else let define his being. Harry finally saw Draco, and Draco finally saw Harry, too. And, oh yeah, the sex wasn’t too bad either, he thought to himself, smirking.


End file.
